<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The forbidden Doc by M455</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982677">The forbidden Doc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M455/pseuds/M455'>M455</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Super Smash Bros. Melee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M455/pseuds/M455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The forbidden Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanz Ludwig and atrioc were hanging outside of FD for a Tuesday melee local. The California heat was bearing down on their milky skin, their sweat-slicked bodies were making themselves apparent, even through their clothes. Ludwig was especially squeamish, if he could spot dodge the sun’s deadly rays he would. Being a native of New Hampshire, his twinkish body took twice the damage from the intense heat. </p><p>“Fuck this, I can’t take it” Ludwig exclaimed.</p><p>He started making for the 24/7 across the street.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get a Gatorade and a yerb, you guys want anything.”</p><p>Atrioc looked unimpressed and hollered out.</p><p>“Yeah a fucking 40 of heroin, spot me will ya?”</p><p>Ludwig didn’t respond, didn’t even turn around just memorized the joke in his head so he can repeat it later on the podcast. Like a hack fraud. Little did he know stanz was memorizing the sway of his apple bottom ass. Truly no smasher in so so cal was juicier than that short stack. Meanwhile, Atrioc let his gaze wander stanz obvious package. Gym shorts don’t hide stiffys well. Especially not 5 dollar footlongs. Quite the trifecta of gazes.</p><p>“Pussy couldn’t deal with the heat, probably left just to get into some air conditioning.” scoffed Stanz. </p><p>“Good thing us Arizona boys know how to make do” replied atrioc.</p><p>“Heh heh, yeah…. Just gotta focus your-” before stanz could finish his thought Atrioc was peeling the black tee off his chest and over his head.</p><p>“You just gotta focus, focus on….” stanz stumbled, he meant to focus on his breathing but the only thing he could focus on was the primo DILF bod, steaming, and potbellied in all of its resplendent glory. He needed to fight his urges. His eyes were scrolling, he couldn’t let them wander, but the angularity of atrioc’s body was pulling his gaze like Marth’s grab, lower and lower. Oh god, he thought. Even his manly bush was salt and peppered like his beard. All stanz could do was stare. Atrioc feeling the oppressive weight of eyes got self-conscious. Not a problem he thought, a man of action always knows how to get what he wants.</p><p>“C’mon man don’t make me the odd one out” atrioc grumbled.</p><p>His hands moved quickly, pushing stanz up and against the brick wall. He motioned for the bottom of stanz’ shirt and started to strip him of his burdening shirt. As his hand shot down stanz swore he was going to let it slip into his pants. As it brushed his lower abdomen, stanz’ soldier was ready and standing at attention. Being manhandled could only fuel the desperate urges already stirring in his mind, the chance of getting caught in such an exposing position making it all the more exciting. Atrioc managed to pull the shirt off him.</p><p>“There we go, no shame, nothing to hide” exclaimed atrioc puffing out his chest.</p><p>Stanz was taking a defensive posture. His body wasn’t that of a twink like Ludwig, but he didn’t have the hunkish frame of atrioc. When he loosened up and maintained his full posture he more closely resembles the beautiful simplicity of Michaelangelo’s David, clear definition, but healthy fat rounding out the edges of his body. His mid-riff was a built to be grabbed, a toned core and soft love handles, and all atrioc could think of was getting his sweaty meathooks around the waist and pulling him close for embrace.</p><p>“See doesn’t that feel better, air hitting your skin cooling you down”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess……”</p><p>Cheer250 A hush settled between the two. Atrioc was getting frustrated by having to do all the work and was fearful that his emotions weren’t being reciprocated. Little did he know stanz was months dry and fiending for a release. Cheer250 He found the courage and fire in himself to make his move. Stanz lunged like a hungry tiger, a desperate lover. Atrioc was ready to reciprocate, arms wide open. They quickly became a moist tangle of flesh and sloppy kisses. Cheer250 Stanz shorts dropped quicker than Ludwig’s morals for views. Atrioc was struggling to undo his belt. The interlocking of legs and grinding led them to tumble to the ground. Atrioc got focused, his eyes locked, and his hand shot out to do the deed.</p><p>Cheer250 DonB bursts through the door.</p><p>“YO FD JUST BEAT PEPIS, I THINK SLIME IS GONNA CRY”</p><p>DonB looks down. And he unsipz his fly.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>